


镜花水月

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 轻微轮奸向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 爱情，终究是镜花水月的东西。
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 10





	镜花水月

01

冰凉的雨水从窗外面打进来，梳妆台前都是雨水，淋湿了胭脂。摇摇欲坠的窗户声音大的吓人，王九龙靠在床上凄凉地听着，凉风吹到他的身上，吹进他的骨头里去。

滑落的衣衫没有穿好，露出雪白的肩头，藏在下面隐隐约约的红痕刻在胸口上。屋子里难闻的气味还没消散，王九龙闭上眼睛，眼泪滑落了下来。

呼啸而过的风和仓皇的雨，透过这个王九龙仿佛已经听到破城的马蹄声。

他来不及逃了。

02

有钱难买千金一刻。

张九龄以前不懂这个道理，直到他遇见了王九龙。才刚开了情事的窍，又遇上那么个可人，张九龄一下子就堕入其中了。

王九龙的屁股实在柔软，掐两下就有红印。一开始张九龄不知道轻重，掐得王九龙一直喊疼。眼泪掉下来的那一刻张九龄松了劲，抱着王九龙的脸亲，亲的王九龙说没关系。

大概也看出来张九龄是第一次，王九龙跪在床上，解开张九龄的衣服，手扶着张九龄的性器伸出舌头舔了舔。头皮发麻的感觉，尤其是在王九龙含住它吮吸了几个来回之后。

没有男人不喜欢刺激，张九龄张开腿，看着跪趴在自己面前上下舔动着的王九龙，按着他的头直接把东西卡到了他的喉咙里去。

绯红的脸颊透露着王九龙的害羞。从没有人是这样的，第一次尝到了甜头就深喉。王九龙吐掉那前端流出来的那么点东西，红着脸把张九龄的性器，一点一点插进自己的身体里。

“你要把东西，射进我的屁股里，而不是嘴里。”王九龙皱着眉头这样说道，他遇上了点困难，他的下面咬的张九龄太紧了。

得了令的张九龄抓着王九龙的大腿，把他的腿抬起来，他将王九龙压在身下，让王九龙的腿圈住自己的腰。性器直接撞开了进去，王九龙发出了轻哼，小猫一样挠着张九龄的心。

屋子里发出了情色的声音，王九龙的呻吟伴随着张九龄的起起伏伏。压着王九龙还不够，张九龄直接把人的屁股托着，让王九龙坐在了自己的身上。

胸口的两粒红点翘着，像欲滴的红宝石。张九龄张开嘴，像吃奶一样吸了一口。

“你别，”王九龙刚想要制止，可是他身下的东西直接把他的请求撞碎了，撞成呜咽，撞成欲拒还迎，“哥哥，好哥哥，你会的，亲亲我，舔舔我。”

王九龙想要，张九龄就满足他。

胸口被欺负的实在不像样子，粉嫩的乳头上还有着牙印，周围一圈的晕都叫张九龄给抓红了，十分明显。身下也没什么好地方，也许是抱着还不够，张九龄直接让王九龙背过来跪在了床上。

晃着屁股的王九龙等不及空虚，要张九龄进来。王九龙的声音都像要哭了，张九龄也没说什么，直接再一次撞了进去。

撞进去之后王九龙就听到张九龄说：“你好骚。”

惊慌的眼神挂在了王九龙的脸上，像是被欺负了一样，张九龄没忍心，亲了亲他的后背。

“我在夸你。”

王九龙夹紧了张九龄的东西，差点把张九龄夹得精关失守。张九龄有些慌张，身下的人竟然会这样报复着他。

还真的是骚。张九龄在心里这样说着。

03

做过几次就说喜欢，太草率了些。王九龙一直觉得喜欢这种感情就是最说不定的东西，他喜欢在情爱里沉浮，他需要这样的快乐。

遇见了张九龄，他觉得他的喜欢有了欲望的苗头。因为张九龄每次都没直接射进王九龙的身体里去。精液顺着王九龙的腿根流下来，王九龙身上的汗粘粘糊糊的，虚脱着没有力气，都是张九龄上前去抱住了他。

如果这就是喜欢，如果这就是那些虚无缥缈的东西。王九龙喜欢，因为是张九龄，所以王九龙才喜欢。

和别人做王九龙只会配合着喘着气。开心的时候叫一叫，不开心了就拿那双腿蹬着别人。被踹了一脚的人不会生气，反而会凑过来，要去舔王九龙的脚。

跟张九龄做完全不一样，王九龙知道张九龄看不起他。所以他扭着屁股在张九龄面前晃，他把他的喜欢说的直白热烈，他知道越是这样张九龄越会在床上干的凶狠。

张九龄离不开他，这也是王九龙自信的根源。每一次顶撞王九龙都不会管他身上的衣服，滑落了才好。每当丝绸的料子滑过王九龙被打开的双腿，张九龄就会顶到最深处。王九龙张开嘴巴失神的样子张九龄看过无数次。

那个时候的王九龙很漂亮，张九龄不得不承认。这个在床上为他沉沦的男人，带着他领略了新的天地，打开了他的新的世界。他在这个男人身上花了很多心思，想要把这个男人弄哭。

情欲之中的沉沦，就像镜花水月，王九龙曾经以为，他伸手就可以够到。

04

张九龄消失的前一天正是军队要打进来的时候。其他人都人心惶惶，连做爱的时候都诚惶诚恐。王九龙不是，依旧在张九龄面前摇着屁股。

外面的战事和他好像没关系，好像只要张九龄来，王九龙就特别开心。张九龄问王九龙，别人都在担心着战乱，怎么你就一点都不担心。

“我也担心的。”王九龙摇着头，“可是担心也没用，该来的还会来，可是只要你来，我就觉得没什么好担心的。”

王九龙觉得他说的话没什么问题，甚至是在撒娇。可是张九龄皱着眉，不知道是在想些什么。王九龙等了半天不见他有反应，凑过来亲了亲张九龄的唇瓣。

“我等你来的时候已经玩过一回了，洞里面是湿的。你再不进来，就要干了。”王九龙委屈地低着头，他为了讨好张九龄，之前自己带了点东西进去，现在他渴望着张九龄能插进去，堵住他要流水的口。

张九龄上手一摸，真如王九龙所言，小穴是湿润的。翻出来那么点软肉还是粉色的，张九龄勾着唇，抓着王九龙的腰一把顶了进去。

“嗯......”两个人都发出了轻哼，舒服又爽快。张九龄看着后背还有抓痕的王九龙勾着唇笑了，那不是张九龄留下的痕迹，张九龄能够分辨出来的。

还真是骚啊，好像谁进了这间屋子都可以脱掉裤子干起来。可是王九龙本身就是干这个的，所以他才会遇上张九龄。

额角被按着撞在床头上，疼痛让王九龙从情爱中清醒，张九龄的阴茎还在他的后面进进出出，王九龙离不开那样的快乐。

他还记得张九龄把东西射进他身体里去的时候问他，军队就要打进来了，为什么不跑。王九龙仅存的那么点清醒叫他转过身来，他睁开眼睛看向张九龄，腿根的东西顺着他的动作流出来。

“我喜欢你，我想等你。”

等张九龄干什么，这城中的人听说有战争，收拾着细软比谁跑的都快。都想要逃命，王九龙却因为喜欢张九龄，不顾自己的命。

“爱有那么重要吗？”张九龄捏着王九龙的下巴看他，“你和我做爱的时候，也和别人做。你说你喜欢我？”

那是王九龙拒绝不了的，他低着头把眼底的失落全都收起来，再次抬头的时候看着张九龄：“我的身子是脏的，我知道你嫌弃我。”

“可是爱一个人不脏。”

“我爱你。”

再回想起来，王九龙真想把那天他一股脑的冲动全都碾碎咽回肚子里去。因为他说爱，所以张九龄走掉了。张九龄走之前扶着门框，叹了口气还是告诉他，让他走。

打进城来还要有些日子，王九龙再也没等来张九龄。他身上的红痕不少，可是都不是张九龄留下的。每一个从他这里走的人都问他，为什么不走。

其他屋子里的人都跑光了，只剩下王九龙一个人了。

走了就再也见不到张九龄了，王九龙弄不明白他哪里错了。他闭上眼睛就能够想起那个情窦初开却凶狠无比的张九龄，按着他的头给了他粗鲁的深喉。可是他喜欢，喜欢得紧。他喜欢张九龄的粗鲁，喜欢张九龄射进他身体里的东西，他抱紧双臂，腿间流出来什么他都不在乎。

他只在乎能不能够再见一面张九龄。

王九龙不傻，他知道的。打进城来的人第一件事就是寻欢作乐，这里只有他一个人，军中寂寞，那些如狼似虎的人肯定不会放过他。

这是他放弃逃跑的结局。这其实和以前的日子没什么两样，王九龙想，如果他真的逃走了，就再也没机会见到张九龄了。

为了对张九龄有那么点爱，为了他的爱。

05

屋外的吵闹扰了王九龙的清梦。他推开窗子就看到门口站了一排的兵，隔壁屋好像来了新人。没什么好看的，王九龙依旧在床上躺着。

很快那些人就会上楼来，好好穿裤子是没有必要的，总还是要脱下来的。

屋门被推开，王九龙皱着眉头闭上了眼睛。他感觉到那每一个脚步声都像是踩在王九龙的心里，每走一步就要割碎王九龙对张九龄的想念。

“你是这里最好艹的人了。”穿着整齐装束的人有着非凡的笃定，只是这声音有些熟悉。王九龙睁开眼睛便看到帽檐之下的那双黑白分明的眼睛。

在这之前，王九龙一直都不知道张九龄就是打进城来的人。他以为张九龄不过就是一个路过的嫖客，他和张九龄有了短暂的爱情。而现在，他无比想念算是爱过的男人解着扣子看着他，而他身后同样站着一排如饥似渴的人。

王九龙听见张九龄说：“这是我亲身的体验，他的身子最是柔软。”

曾经有过这样的机会的。张九龄问他为什么不跑，也问王九龙对战争的看法。好在那个时候王九龙并没说出来什么，他只说他爱张九龄，他在等张九龄来。

现在张九龄如约所至，不仅他来，他的身后还有一帮男人。那些人如狼似虎地看着王九龙身体的每一寸，像是要把他拆吃入腹。

就是在那么一刻，王九龙想，要是当初听了张九龄的话会是如何。军绿色的大衣盖住了王九龙泥泞的腿间，王九龙没有力气了，连话也说不出来。他只是闭上眼睛，任由眼角的泪落下来。

衣服是张九龄给他挡上的，算是给王九龙最后的一点体面。王九龙也是在那一刻才明白了一个道理，一个用靴子踩着楼梯，推开门发出吱呀声响，换来的一个道理。

爱情，终究是镜花水月的东西。

Fin


End file.
